1. Field
The present invention generally relates to slide assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to slide assemblies having a relatively small cross-sectional size, which are suitable for use in computer server rack applications, among others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slide assemblies are often used to support a computer server or keyboard-video-monitor (KVM) within an enclosure or rack. The slide assembly permits the server or KVM to be extended from the rack to promote access to the server or KVM for use, maintenance, replacement or the like. The server enclosure or rack typically includes a vertical support rails at each corner. A pair of slide assemblies is mounted to the vertical support rails on opposing sides of the enclosure. The pair of slide assemblies movably supports opposing sides of a computer server or KVM.
The vertical support rails of the server rack typically include a plurality of openings, or mounting holes, spaced along the height of the support rail, which permit the slide assemblies to be coupled to the vertical support rails at any of a number of possible locations. Typically, a bracket will be connected to each end of the slide assembly and act as an interface between the slide assembly and the vertical support rails of the rack.
Although slide assemblies have been in use for a significant period of time, there is a demand for continued improvement in the design and operation of slide assemblies, especially in slide assemblies intended for use in computer server, KVM or other electronic equipment applications. For example, there is a constant push to reduce the cross-sectional size of the slide assemblies, while retaining functionality (including load-carrying capacity) or even improving the functionality of the slide assemblies.